


finally free

by mygkithes



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygkithes/pseuds/mygkithes
Summary: She was finally free.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	finally free

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So here’s something I wrote based off my own personal experience, enjoy. <3, Eva

She looked down from the ledge and wondered what the lives of all the people down there are like. Are they happy? Are they suffering even though they seem like they have everything put together? She’d never know. 

She always wanted to be happy, she always wanted a good life but she never had one. She had a mentally ill mother that hit her whenever she opened her mouth, a father who constantly screwed up their lives and used to sit and watch his daughter get beaten almost to death and a sister who has no heart. She just wanted to be normal, she wanted to be able to go home and laugh with her family, to go on trips with them. Having a family who loved her was her dream. 

She pondered about her life. About people she met, the people she let in with an open heart but still left her life to suffer alone, her best friends, her grandparents, everyone. 

She always wanted to meet that one person that would get her out of her misery forever, to take her away and start anew. She wanted to leave this place so badly but it seemed like it was too far away and she couldn’t take it anymore. She still hoped and waited, she waited for so long but no one came to get her.   
All she wanted was to be free, to have a better life, to smile without slowly dying. 

She puts a foot out and smiles, contentedly.

She felt the strong breeze as she let gravity do the work for her. 

She’s free.

Finally free.


End file.
